1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel, and particularly to an oscillating mechanism for a spinning reel, which is configured to reciprocate a spool back and forth in conjunction with rotation of a handle.
2. Background Art
Spinning reels are provided with an oscillating mechanism configured to reciprocate a spool back and forth in conjunction with rotation of a handle. The oscillating mechanism includes a traverse can shaft and a slider. Helical grooves, which intersect with each other, are formed on the traverse cam shaft. The slider can unitarily move a spool at least in the axial direction. A pinion gear, which is meshed with a drive gear produced in the form of a face gear, is rotatably mounted to the outer peripheral side of the spool shaft. Therefore, the slider is disposed adjacently to the drive gear, while avoiding interference with the drive gear.
The slider includes a slider body and an engaging member. The spool shaft is coupled to the slider body. The engaging member is engaged with the helical grooves, and is configured to reciprocate the slider body back and forth by rotation of the traverse cam shaft. The engaging member is attached to the interior of the slider body, while being rotatable about an axis perpendicular to the traverse cam shaft.